Ingat Namaku
by Anayu Nilisa
Summary: Ichigo babak belur dihajar oleh musuh barunya, seorang Arrancar. Tidak, lebih parah lagi seorang Sexta Espada. Malam itu pun akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakan Ichigo. GrimmIchi yaoi. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna~ Ana kembali bawain fanfic GrimmIchi yang udah agak lama terbengkalai. Hmm... agak lama soalnya bingung sendiri mau pake bahasa EYD buat dialognya apa nggak, akhirnya pake EYD juga ^^;

Title: Ingat Namaku

Rate: T (mungkin bakal M?)

Disclaimer: Bleach dan GrimmIchi punya Kubo-sensei seorang!

Summary: Ichigo babak belur dihajar oleh musuh barunya, seorang Arrancar. Tidak, lebih parah lagi seorang Sexta Espada. Malam itu pun akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakkan Ichigo. GrimmIchi yaoi. Don't like don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ingat Namaku**

**Chapter 1  
**

Sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit.

Tidak bisa digerakkan.

Tidak bisa dirasakan.

Hanya ada sakit.

Bankainya tidak mampu menghadapi musuhnya. Getsuga Tenshou milik hollownya pun hanya membekaskan luka pada arrancar berambut biru langit yang berdiri di langit malam. Lebih buruk lagi, Tensa Zangetsu lepas dari genggamannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah terpisah dari zanpakutounya, bertarung bagaimanapun tak pernah lepas. Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil melakukannya. Cero yang ditembakkan Grimmjow Jaegerjaques menghempaskan Ichigo ke sebuah gedung, membuatnya tergeletak tak berdaya. Rambut orangenya berantakan dan kotor, wajahnya memar setelah dihujani tinju bertubi-tubi, nafasnya terengah-engah, luka bakar menghiasi kulitnya, darah merah mewarnai tubuh dan shihakushou bankainya yang robek.

"Segini saja, Shinigami? Kau benar-benar membuatku kecewa."

Shinigami Daikou muda itu sudah tidak bisa konsentrasi. Semuanya terasa sakit. Kecewa pada diri sendiri, begitu lemah. Jangankan melindungi teman-temannya, melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak mampu. Dia teringat Kuchiki Rukia yang dilukai Grimmjow, tepat di depan matanya. Apakah hasil latihannya dengan Urahara Kisuke dan Shihouin Yoruichi, hasil pertarungannya dengan Zaraki Kenpachi dan Kuchiki Byakuya, hasil dari menerobos masuk ke Soul Society demi menyelamatkan Rukia, hanya segini? Apa dia tidak bertambah kuat? Apa dia tidak cukup kuat?

"_Kalau kau takut kalah, jadilah lebih kuat. Kalau kau takut tidak bisa melindungi teman, bersumpahlah menjadi lebih kuat sampai kau bisa melindungi mereka. Kalau kau takut akan hollow dalam dirimu, jadilah lebih kuat sampai kau bisa mengalahkannya. Kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarkan orang lain, angkat kepalamu dan teriakkan apa yang kau inginkan. Itulah lelaki yang selama ini ada di hatiku, Ichigo!"_

_Rukia..._, batinnya lemah. Ia pun berusaha bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit."Harus... menang... akh!"

"Oh, masih belum menyerah. Bagus!" Ichigo tidak menyadari Sexta espada itu sudah berdiri di depan tubuh lemahnya. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi kekar itu terlihat puas memandang mangsa barunya yang bersimbah darah. Grimmjow mengakui kekuatan bocah itu, serangan terakhir yang diterimanya tak disangka membekaskan luka. Dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa digerakkan, tanpa zanpakutou, bahkan bentuk bankai masih bertahan. Benar-benar bocah yang kuat. Namun yang membuatnya lebih tertarik pada bocah dihadapannya adalah matanya. Sepasang bola mata karamel itu tampak bercahaya keemasan, bahkan saat lemah tak berdaya tetap tampak kobaran tekad pantang menyerah. Grimmjow membenci kedua bola mata itu. Rasanya ingin mencongkel dan menikmati teriakan keputus-asaan sang bocah. "Jangan sok, Shinigami!" gertaknya.

"A... aku belum kal... ah!" desis Ichigo sambil menahan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tahu dirinya takkan mampu espada bermata biru langit itu. Namun kekeras-kepalaannya menghalangi dirinya untuk menyerah. Bahkan karena itu dia selalu berhasil menghadapi siapapun, apapun.

"UARGH!" Grimmjow mencekik Ichigo, menghalangi aliran pernapasannya. Beraninya bocah lemah ini meremehkan sang Sexta espada! Dia akan membuka mata bocah itu akan siapa yang berkuasa, siapa sang Raja!

"Camkan ini baik-baik, Shinigami." geram Grimmjow dengan nada dingin, tatapannya menusuk tajam ke Ichigo membuat shinigami muda itu menahan napasnya. "Jangan kau berani menantangku. Lehermu ada di tanganku, aku bisa mematahkannya tanpa kau sadari. Kau mangsaku, kau ada dalam kendaliku, kau akan menyerah padaku, kau adalah milikku!"

Cengkeraman Grimmjow makin kuat, Ichigo menutup matanya rekat-rekat berusaha menahan sakit dan bertahan hidup. Kepalanya pusing, wajahnya memucat sulit bernapas, lehernya terasa panas karena cengkeraman kuat dan kuku-kuku tajam Grimmjow. _Beginikah aku berakhir?_, bimbangnya. Penglihatan makin kabur, yang terlihat hanyalah warna biru yang makin buram. Padam sudah api tekad hidupnya, yang tersisa hanya penyesalan dan kekecewaan akan lemahnya dirinya.

Tiba-tiba cengkeraman monster itu melonggar, membuat sirkulasi udara dalam tubuh Ichigo mendadak kembali bekerja. Tangan kanan menekan dada, dia terbatuk-batuk mengatur kembali pernapasannya. Ichigo menatap dengan bingung monster yang menyiksanya. Kenapa dia tidak membunuhnya? Kemudian dia sadari tangan Grimmjow masih melingkari lehernya. Tangan besar yang kuat dan dingin.

"Kenapa…"

"Kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu?" potong Grimmjow dengan seringai maniaknya, memamerkan gigi-gigi putih yang tajam. Dia memberbesar reiatsunya membuat Ichigo tertekan pada reruntuhan dinding gedung yang menjadi sandarannya. Mata terbuka lebar, kepala menengadah, tubuh terasa remuk. Tiba-tiba tekanan reiatsu Grimmjow mengecil, Ichigo terbaring lemas. Tapi tangan itu tetap melingkari lehernya, menekan dirinya.

"Gaaah! Ap-a...?" hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tubuh Ichigo mematung, menatap mata tajam biru langit yang sedari tadi membuatnya gemetar. Bocah berambut orange itu terdiam menunggu jawaban, pergerakkan apapun dari musuhnya. Napas panas Grimmjow menyentuh wajahnya. Setetes keringat meluncur ke pipi, Ichigo menelan ludah. Panik. _Takut...?_

Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ichigo, "Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu kalau kau bisa jadi mainan yang menarik?"

Firasat buruk. "Ma... mainan?"

"Kau mangsaku yang paling menarik. Sayang kalau aku langsung membunuhmu." bisik Grimmjow bernafsu. "Baumu, bau darahmu nikmat." Dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Ichigo. Keringat. Darah. Kebingungan. _Ketakutan._ Kombinasi aroma favorit Grimmjow. Lidah menjilati darah di pipi bocah shinigami itu, "Hmm... lezat."

Shock. Panik. Marah. _Jijik!_ Ichigo ingin meronta, melepaskan dirinya dari monster itu. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lemah, ditambah tubuh Grimmjow yang menindihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jijik tau! Lepaskan aku, kau gila!" teriaknya frustasi.

Espada berambut biru langit itu malah tertawa, mendengarnya saja membuat Ichigo gemetar. "Aku suka mangsa yang melawan. Lebih _menantang_." Tangannya yang tadi melingkari leher Ichigo bergerak ke leher belakang.

Napas Ichigo tertahan. Tangan kanan Grimmjow bebas menggerayangi setengah tubuhnya yang tidak lagi terbalut shihakushou. Baginya, lelaki ini lebih mengerikan dari Kenpachi dan hollownya. Grimmjow tidak hanya melukai fisiknya, tapi juga mental. Dia takut, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan Grimmjow lakukan padanya. _Apa dia akan dimakan?_

Grimmjow menyandarkan kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Ichigo, menjilat, mengigit, dan menghisapnya. Ichigo berteriak kesakitan. Suara yang indah di telinga Grimmjow. Sang mangsa berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pemangsanya. Sia-sia saja, itu hanya membuat Grimmjow semakin bernafsu ingin menikmati seluruh tubuh bocah berambut orange itu. Merajainya, memilikinya, _hanya miliknya_.

Getaran yang berasal dari geraman Sexta espada di bahunya membuat Ichigo mengerang. Perlahan reiatsu sang Espada menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuh lemah Shinigami Daikou itu. Mengklaimnya luar-dalam. Ichigo merasa mual. Sentuhan Grimmjow, bibirnya, reiatsunya membuatnya ingin muntah. Bagaimanapun hebatnya kemampuannya bertarung – level seorang taichou, Ichigo tetaplah bocah berumur 15 tahun yang polos.

Akhirnya Grimmjow melepaskan gigitannya, menjilat bersih darah dari luka yang dia buat. Ichigo menghela napas lega, namun tubuhnya masih gemetar. Ichigo berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. _Barusan itu apa? Reiatsunya masuk ke tubuhku..._ Di tengah kebingungannya, sesuatu yang lunak dan basah memasuki mulutnya. Ichigo langsung menggigit benda itu dan membuatnya langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau! Ka-kau baru saja...!" _Menciumku? __**Laki-laki**__ gila ini menciumku?_

"Cih!" Grimmjow mengusap lidahnya yang terluka, sedikit berdarah. _Tidak masalah_. Grimmjow menjambak rambut Ichigo, membuat bocah itu terengah. Kesempatan itu dia ambil untuk menahan rahang Ichigo dengan kasar, sehingga dia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin merasakanmu, _melahapmu_."

Ichigo tidak bisa berpikir, dia hanya memandang sepasang mata biru di depannya dalam ketakutan. "Teruslah melawan, Shinigami."

Hanya itu peringatan Grimmjow sebelum dia menyegel mulut Ichigo dengan mulutnya. Dengan mudah lidah Grimmjow menelusuri rongga mulut yang hangat itu. Tapi Ichigo tidak akan membiarkan espada itu seenaknya. Dia menahan lidah yang menerobos masuk dengan lidahnya.

Lidah Ichigo menyentuh darah di lidah Grimmjow yang tadi dia gigit. Ichigo langsung menarik mundur lidahnya. Kedua tangan yang terjepit di antara tubuhnya dan Grimmjow, Ichigo mencakar dada Grimmjow yang terluka karena Getsuga tadi. Menghasilkan luka-luka baru yang malah membuat espada itu menyeringai. _Senang shinigami itu mau ikut bermain kasar_.

Pada akhirnya Grimmjow berhasil menguasai bocah berambut orange itu. Dia menikmati setiap sudut rongga mulutnya, mengingat benar-benar rasanya. Ichigo mendesah pasrah. Tanpa dirinya sadari, dia menikmati perlakuan espada sadis itu.

Grimmjow melepas tangan dan bibirnya dari Ichigo, memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Grimmjow mengamati mangsanya. Wajah Ichigo merah, napas terengah-engah, di pipi kirinya terlihat bekas luka gesekan tulang topeng Grimmjow, bola mata karamelnya menjadi lebih gelap. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat bocah itu terlihat lebih muda. Ah ya, kerutan di dahinya menghilang.

Sayang momen langka itu hanya bertahan beberapa kejap mata, kerutan itu kembali lagi. "Kenapa? Kita ini musuh!" ucap Ichigo lirih dengan suara serak. Grimmjow bukannya menjawab malah menahan kedua tangan Ichigo di atas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Ichigo memberontak, "Lepaskan!" Grimmjow hanya mengamati setiap gerakan yang dilakukan mangsanya untuk membebaskan diri. Perlahan Ichigo menyerah, dia menatap balik tatapan dingin Grimmjow. Dingin , namun...

"Ah..." tanpa sadar Ichigo mendesah. _Matanya... mata biru itu kenapa...? Tubuhku lemas..._

Grimmjow tertawa kecil melihat mangsanya kembali melemah. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Ichigo, menghirup bau adiktif itu lagi. Ichigo mendesah pasrah membiarkan napas panas Grimmjow menghangatkan lehernya. "Jadi namamu Strawberry?" tanyanya jahil. Ichigo bisa merasakan bibir pemangsanya membentuk seringaian. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo..." jawab Ichigo tanpa berpikir.

_Bagus._ Grimmjow tahu Ichigo sudah terpancing umpannya. "Kurosaki..." Grimmjow menjilat bibirnya yang ikut menyentuh leher Ichigo, membuat shinigami muda itu gemetar. "Ingat namaku baik-baik." Grimmjow kembali memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada Ichigo, seringai penuh nafsu menghiasi wajahnya. "Namaku Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Dan kau, Kurosaki Ichigo adalah milikku."

* * *

Anayu: Wooeei~ Jadi satu chapter!

Ichigo: Oi! Gue mau diapain tuh? Kenapa Grimmjow jadi molester?

Anayu: Terserah gue.

Grimmjow: Ya terserah dia *rangkul Ichi*

Ichigo: Eh minggir jangan pegang-pegang!

Anayu: *tendang GrimmIchi jauh-jauh* Oke makasih buat yang udah baca. Jangan lupa review yah! Sankyuu!


	2. Chapter 2

Gomennasai Ana udah lama ga update. Maklum banyak tugas kuliah *nunduk*. Buat reader yang udah pada nunggu, semoga puas sama chapter ini *gugup*. Oh ya rate nya jadi M, di sini ada lime nya... dikit. Semoga nggak mengecewakan... *kabur*

Title: Ingat Namaku

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Bleach dan GrimmIchi punya Kubo-sensei seorang!

Summary: Ichigo babak belur dihajar oleh musuh barunya, seorang Arrancar. Tidak, lebih parah lagi seorang Sexta Espada. Malam itu pun akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakkan Ichigo. GrimmIchi yaoi. Don't like don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ingat Namaku**

**Chapter 2**

"Grimmjow… Jaegerjaques…" ucap Ichigo pelan. Rasanya pahit mengucapkan nama itu. Mata karamelnya terpaku pada mata biru langit. Kedua tangannya masih terkunci oleh tangan Grimmjow. Dia tidak menyadari ketika mengucapkan nama Grimmjow, sang pemilik nama menyeringai. Ichigo memalingkan pandangannya, "Ngh… aku bukan milikmu!"

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam, "Mungkin… belum." Suara serak Grimmjow yang bergema di dalam pikirannya, membuatnya diam kembali menatap sang Espada. Lagi-lagi Ichigo terpana pada kedua bola mata liar itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan lain Grimmjow bergerak turun ke bawah mengusap milik Ichigo yang masih tertutup hakama. "Heh, sepertinya teman kecilmu ini berpikiran lain."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak dengan wajah memerah, "JANGAN SENTUH!" dia mulai kembali berontak. _Tidak mungkin! Sejak kapan aku… _Di tengah kebingungannya,Grimmjow membanting Ichigo ke tanah menambah luka baru di punggung dan kepalanya. Erangan kesakitan bocah itu malah membuat Grimmjow makin ingin menyakitinya. Dia menginjak dada Ichigo berkali-kali, raungan kesakitan diikuti darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Akhirnya siksaan itu berakhir. Ichigo tergeletak lemas dengan napas terengah-engah, menatap Grimmjow yang sekarang berdiri di atasnya dengan kedua kaki di sisi tubuh lemahnya. Seringaian itu kembali muncul di wajahnya, "Aku akan terus menyiksamu sampai kau tidak bisa bergerak dan memohon padaku untuk menyerah. Aku pun takkan segan memotong bagian tubuhmu satu-persatu. Tapi…" Grimmjow menjilat bibirnya sendiri, " …aku akan berbaik hati padamu jika kau menurut. Karena kau mangsa spesialku."

Ichigo hampir tidak mampu menahan kesadrannya ketika tiba-tiba Grimmjow melompat mundur menghindari sebersit bola cahaya putih kebiruan yang melesat cepat ke arah arrancar berambut biru itu. Samar-samar dia mendengar langkah kaki yang berlari mendekatinya dan suara seseorang yang membuatnya lega sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Ichigo!"

Hitam dan violet. Wajah Rukia tampak pucat, entah karena menahan luka ditubuhnya atau karena melihat kondisi Ichigo, atau mungkin keduanya. Seharusnya dia tidak datang. Grimmjow telah melubangi tubuhnya. Seharusnya dia menunggu pertolongan yang lain. Kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu keras kepala? Padahal baru saja mendapat kembali kekuatan shinigaminya. _Yang lagi-lagi karena salahku dia harus menderita_, batin Ichigo.

"Ru…kia…"

"Jangan bicara dulu." Kali ini wajahnya terlihat lega tapi rasa khawatir di sana masih belum sirna.

"Ru…"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menahannya sampai bantuan datang." Rukia bangkit dan mengarahkan Sode no Shirayuki pada Grimmjow yang berdiri beberapa meter dari mereka.

"Oi kau masih hidup, Shinigami."

Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang. "Some no mai," dia bershunpo ke samping Grimmjow, "Tsukishiro!"

Lingkaran cahaya putih seketika membentuk di tanah Rukia berdiri dan membentuk pilar es menjulang hingga menyentuh langit, membekukan Grimmjow yang terjebak di dalamnya. Rukia bershunpo kembali ke samping Ichigo. Pilar es itu pun runtuh dan menghilang menjadi embun. Namun itu belum selesai. Grimmjow masih berdiri di sana dengan wajah geram.

"Sial!"

"Oi! Jangan meremehkanku, Shinigami!" Grimmjow melayang di langit, tangan kanannya memegang zanpakutou yang terikat obi hitamnya. "Kali ini giliranku!"

"Tch!" Rukia memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menghadapi serangan Grimmjow. Ichigo segera bangkit dari posisinya walaupun sulit baginya untuk berdiri, tapi dia tidak bisa membiarkan Rukia sendiri bertarung. "Ichigo tubuhmu masih lemah! Diam saja di situ!" ucap Rukia tegas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Sexta.

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu bertarung sendirian! Aku akan melindungimu!"

"Bakamono! Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk bertarung! Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri!"

"Tapi… Rukia…"

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di belakang Grimmjow, menghentikan gerakannya. "Tousen?"

Rukia terbelalak melihat kedatangan mantan kapten berkulit hitam itu, "Tousen-taichou?" Ichigo pun ingat lelaki itu, salah satu kapten yang ikut menghilang bersama Aizen Sousuke, Tousen Kaname.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Grimmjow dengan mendengus kesal akhirnya menyarungkan kembali zanpakutou miliknya. Tousen membuka garganta kemudian masuk ke dalamnya. Grimmjow berbalik mengikuti atasannya itu.

"Tunggu! Mau ke mana kau?" teriak Ichigo.

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo dari balik bahunya. "Berisik. Aku harus kembali ke Hueco Mundo."

"Jangan main-main! Kau tiba-tiba datang menyerang kami, dan sekarang kau mau pergi begitu saja? Cepat kembali dan kita selesaikan semua ini!"

"'Selesaikan' kau bilang? Jangan bercanda, dengan tubuh seperti itu kaulah yang beruntung karena pertarungan kita berhenti di sini!" Grimmjow membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bocah shinigami itu. "Memang seranganmu tadi berhasil melukaiku. Namun walaupun kau bisa melakukannya berkali-kali, tetap takkan mampu menandingi wujud pelepasanku!"

"Wujud… pelepasan?"

Grimmjow melangkah masuk ke garganta, "Heh kalau kau sangat tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan urusan kita, jangan khawatir. Aku akan kembali dan mengambil apa yang akan menjadi _milikku_."

Garganta menutup, Grimmjow dan Tousen menghilang dari pandangan. Rukia berbalik dan berdiri di samping Ichigo. Shinigami berambut orange itu menengadah ke langit dengan tatapan kosong, "Aku kalah…"

"Ichigo…"

"Aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun, tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri. Grimmjow…"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Ichigo lunglai, Rukia dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya yang sudah tak bertenaga. "Ichigo!" Shinigami berambut hitam itu membaringkan Ichigo yang pingsan dengan kepala orangenya beristirahat di pangkuannya. "Dasar bodoh, bisa selamat saja sudah beruntung." Rukia menggunakan kidounya untuk menyembuhkan luka Ichigo, paling tidak memberikan pertolongan pertama sampai Inoue dan yang lainnya datang. "Jangan membebani dirimu sendiri, Ichigo."

* * *

Sinar rembulan menerangi kamar gelap Ichigo lewat jendelanya yang tak tertutup tirai. Sang pemilik kamar yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya perlahan membuka mata. _Ini kamarku…_, bimbangnya. _Ah ya, aku kalah. Gagal._

Ichigo menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia ingat rasa sakit saat hollownya hampir menguasai tubuhnya ketika bertarung dengan lelaki berambut biru langit itu. _Biru langit… kenapa warna yang begitu indah dan menenangkan bisa menjadi berbahaya?_ Ichigo telah mendapatkan dunianya tanpa hujan, tanpa awan menutupi indahnya langit biru. Berkat Rukia, dunianya telah berubah. Namun warna yang dia idamkan itu kini datang dalam wujud lain.

Hollow. Arrancar. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Prajurit Aizen Sousuke, mantan kapten divisi 5 yang mengincar Hougyoku di dalam tubuh Rukia dan berkhianat kepada Soul Society. _Musuh_. Tapi sepertinya dia berbeda. Dia tidak menghormati atasannya –Tousen, mantan kapten divisi 9. Cara bertarungnya brutal. Dan tampaknya dia datang untuk bertarung, tidak seperti dua espada yang sebelumnya dia temui.

"Mata biru langit itu…" gumam Ichigo membayangkan kedua mata tajam Grimmjow yang menatapnya. Seringaian licik menghiasi wajah lelaki itu. Sedikit rambut biru langit bergantung menghalangi matanya. Hangat nafasnya ketika wajah mereka berdekatan, Ichigo masih bisa merasakannya. _Sangat jelas_.

"Hey Kurosaki."

Hening. "Eh?"

"Kau membayangkanku ya? Manis sekali." Grimmjow menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Ichigo di bawahnya.

"Grimm…jow…?" Ichigo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. _Grimmjow sungguhan? Dia di sini? _Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang. Panik. Dia ingin berteriak, ingin menendang lelaki itu agar menyingkir dari atasnya. Tapi Ichigo hanya diam membeku menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow menyeringai melihat reaksi Ichigo. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

Ichigo menelan ludah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hmm… mengambil yang akan menjadi milikku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh." Grimmjow meremas milik Ichigo yang sudah agak menegang. Spontan Ichigo mendesah. "Kaulah milikku."

"Jangan! Hentikan…!" Ichigo menahan tangan Grimmjow, tapi sang espada tetap saja meremas bahkan makin keras. Dirasakannya kejantanan Ichigo makin menegang. Ichigo menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri, tapi Grimmjow menindih tubuhnya, ditambah sentuhan nikmat yang tak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. "Aah… mnnh… ngh…" Ya Ichigo tidak ingin kenikmatan itu berhenti.

"Kau menyukainya?" Grimmjow tertawa kecil. Dia selipkan tangannya ke dalam celana Ichigo dan kembali meremas kejantanannya. Desahan Ichigo pun makin menjadi.

"Hentik..aah…!"

Grimmjow mencium bibir Ichigo, membungkam segala penolakan dari mulut manis itu. Wajah Ichigo memerah, semerah namanya. Tanpa perlawanan, Ichigo membalas ciuman panas itu dan membuka lebar mulutnya. Grimmjow menjilati rongga mulut Ichigo, merasakan setiap sudutnya. Erangan Ichigo yang terbungkam bergema di dalam mulut Grimmjow. Sang espada menggeram dan makin memperdalam ciumannya juga meremas makin kuat.

Akhirnya Ichigo mencapai klimaks dan melepaskan cairan miliknya ke tangan Grimmjow. Espada berambut biru itu melepas ciumannya kemudian menjilati cairan di tangannya. Nafas Ichigo terengah-engah, dia diam menatap lelaki di atasnya. Wajahnya merah dan basah karena keringat. Grimmjow kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ichigo sembari menyeringai.

"Sampai jumpa, Kurosaki."

* * *

Ichigo membuka matanya dan bangun dalam posisi terduduk. Nafasnya masih terengah. Dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Dia masih berada di kamarnya, bulan pun masih menerangi malam.

"Ichigo?"

Sosok Rukia duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, sinar rembulan membuatnya terlihat makin anggun namun wajahnya tampak khawatir. Rukia berdiri dan menghampiri Ichigo, "Beristirahatlah, kau masih harus memulihkan tubuhmu."

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya. Berkat Inoue. Dia juga telah menyembuhkan luka-lukamu."

"Kau sedari tadi di sini?"

"Iya. Tidak apa, aku akan menjagamu."

Ichigo menatap Rukia, _Tidak mungkin 'dia' datang kemari_. Ichigo tertunduk lemah. _Barusan itu… mimpi?_

_

* * *

_

Anayu: Huuf~

Ichigo: Apanya yang "huuf~"?

Anayu: Capek

Rukia: ...

Ichigo: Uh... Rukia?

Rukia: *liatin Ichi* ...

Ichgo: Eh ngomong dong! Kenapa sih?

Rukia: ... (ga ngomong apa-apa soalnya belom muncul lagi di manga)

Anayu: *peluk Rukia* review pliiis. Sankyuu ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Update! Yeei! Hmm di sini sebagian besar canon story semoga nggak bikin bosen -w-

Buat **Haru **dan **aoisakura** maaf ya update yang lalu lamaaaaa banget. Kali ini update kilat. Semoga kalian suka. Reader yang lain juga semoga suka chapter ini XD

Title: Ingat Namaku

Rate: M

Disclaimer: Bleach dan GrimmIchi punya Kubo-sensei seorang!

Summary: Ichigo babak belur dihajar oleh musuh barunya, seorang Arrancar. Tidak, lebih parah lagi seorang Sexta Espada. Malam itu pun akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah dilupakkan Ichigo. GrimmIchi yaoi. Don't like don't read!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ingat Namaku**

**Chapter 3**

Ketika pagi tiba, sinar hangat matahari membelai wajah Ichigo. Dia bangun dan duduk menatap keluar jendela. Dia merasa pusing sejak semalam, setelah mimpi itu. Perutnya pun terasa mual. Di samping itu, si kepala orange itu tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan sekali bertemu Grimmjow, dia mendapat mimpi erotis dengannya. _Apa karena matanya? Rambutnya? Wajahnya? Tubuhnya? Atau..._

Kontan wajah Ichigo memerah. Dengan cepat dia geleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghentikan pikiran kotornya. _Mungkin karena hormon remaja_, pikirnya kesal. _Untung saja itu hanya mimpi._

"Ichigo, kau sudah bangun?" Rukia duduk di dalam lemari Ichigo. Kaki kecil panjangnya bergelantung, terbungkus kaos kaki hitam yang hampir menyentuh lutut. Dia sudah siap berpakaian seragam sekolah. Namun Ichigo tidak merasa ingin bersekolah.

"Rukia..." balasnya. Dia menatap wajah Rukia, alisnya mengkerut karena ternyata masih ada rasa khawatir di wajah gadis shinigami itu. Meminta maaf tidaklah cukup.

Rukia turun kemudian duduk di kasur milik Ichigo dan menatapnya hati-hati, "Aku ingin bertanya soal semalam."

Mata Ichigo sedikit membelalak. Namun dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Rukia akan menanyainya. Lagipula pihak Soul Society pasti membutuhkan informasi tentang arrancar atau tepatnya espada. _Sexta Espada_. "Tentang espada?"

Rukia diam sejenak. "Sebenarnya tentang dirimu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam pertarunganmu dengan espada itu. Tapi... ada yang aneh pada dirimu sejak semalam."

Ichigo diam menatap Rukia, _Apa dia tahu?_ "Apa maksudmu?"

"Reiatsu."

"Reiatsu?" Ichigo mengedipkan matanya. "Ada yang aneh dengan reiatsuku?"

"Karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami dariku, reiatsu kita sama. Namun semalam aku menyadari ada reiatsu lain yang bercampur dengan reiatsu milikmu. Semalam, ketika kau tidur, terasa sangat jelas. Reiatsu espada itu." jelas Rukia. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Dia terkejut. Dia hampir lupa Grimmjow menyelipkan reiatsunya ke dalam tubuhnya. "Agak pusing dan mual... Apa itu ada hubungannya?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Reiatsu miliknya bercampur dengan milikmu dan mengacaukan aliran reiatsu dalam tubuhmu."

"Reiatsunya... bisakah dihilangkan?"

"Itu hanya menunggu waktu sampai reiatsu milikmu mengeluarkan reiatsunya, atau reiatsunya yang bercampur dengan sempurna dengan reiatsumu jika reiatsunya lebih kuat."

Mendengar hal itu hanya makin membuat Ichigo merasa tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin reiatsunya menyelinap masuk ketika menyerangmu, lewat luka yang dia buat."

Ichigo menegang dan menyentuh bahunya, "Sepertinya..." Dia tahu benar luka apa yang dimaksud.

Rukia menyadari perubahan di wajah Ichigo, dia masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Paling tidak Ichigo tahu apa yang dia alami sekarang_. "Istirahatlah hari ini," Rukia berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya. "Kalau kau sudah ingin bicara, katakan saja. Aku akan menunggu."

Ichigo mengangguk dan menatap gadis berambut pendek hitam itu pergi keluar kamarnya. Dia kembali termenung, perasaannya makin mual dan kesal. Namun ada rasa lega di sana, mungkin saja karena reiatsu Grimmjow, dia jadi tertarik padanya. _Benar kan?_

Ichigo bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan membalas apa yang telah Grimmjow lakukan padanya. Tawaran Hirako Shinji pun terbersit dalam pikirannya. Dia pun ingat hollownya hampir mengambil alih tubuhnya ketika bertarung dengan sang Sexta. _Sudah saatnya untuk menjinakkan kembaran putihnya_.

* * *

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Ichigo dan Grimmjow kembali berhadapan di langit biru Karakura. Seringai licik tergambar di wajah Grimmjow, Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya. Latihannya selama satu bulan harus terbayarkan di pertarungan ini.

"Yo, aku sudah mencarimu. Shinigami."

"Harusnya itu kalimatku." Kain putih yang membungkus Zangetsu perlahan menunjukkan zanpakutou berukuran besar itu. "Akan kutunjukkan, bagaimana aku berubah setelah satu bulan ini!"

Reiatsunya sudah kembali stabil, entah karena reiatsu Grimmjow telah hilang atau berhasil bercampur dengan miliknya. Semoga saja yang pertama. Ichigo kembali melepaskan bankainya, "BAN-KAI!"

Grimmjow menatap Ichigo terbalut oleh reiatsunya yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sebelumnya berwarna biru terang, namun kali ini merah-kehitaman. Namun dia tidak mempedulikannya. "Bankai lagi? Lalu apa? Apa kau sudah lupa, bankaimu tidak bisa melakukan apapun padaku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah lupa, serangan bankaiku ini telah membuat luka itu?" balas Ichigo.

Grimmjow membangkitkan tekanan reiatsunya. Ichigo meraih wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memfokuskan reiatsunya. _Sekarang aku hanya bisa mempertahankan _hollowfication_ selama sebelas detik. Aku harus mengalahkannya sebelum waktu habis!_

Reiatsu merah-kehitaman Ichigo kembali membungkus tubuhnya. Kali ini lebih besar hingga menyentuh tubuh Grimmjow. Dia merasakan sentuhan lain dari reiatsu Ichigo, sesuatu yang gelap. Perlahan reiatsu itu mulai menunjukkan kembali Ichigo di hadapannya. Mata Grimmjow terbelalak. Sebuah topeng terbentuk di Ichigo. Topeng hollow. _Vizard._

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Maaf. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan."

Dalam sekejap mata, Ichigo telah menghilang dari pandangannya dan kembali muncul tepat di wajahnya. Untung saja Grimmjow tepat waktu mengeluarkan zanpakutounya dan menahan Tensa Zangetsu yang hendak menebasnya. _Shunponya menjadi lebih cepat! Reiatsunya seperti hollow?_

"Getsuga Tenshou!" suara Ichigo yang berbeda menyadarkan Grimmjow dari lamunannya. Reiatsu merah berukuran besar menyerang Grimmjow.

Tubuh Grimmjow dipenuhi luka dan bersimbah darah. Nafasnya terengah. Angin berhembus mengibarkan jubah shihakushou milik Ichigo. Sepasang mata emas ber-_sclera_ hitam menatap dari balik topeng. Grimmjow tampak bingung dan kesal, "Barusan itu... bukan milik shinigami!" Namun Ichigo hanya diam menatapnya.

"Kau... selama satu bulan ini, apa yang kau lakukan?" gertak Grimmjow.

Ichigo kembali melepaskan Getsuga yang langsung Grimmjow menahannya dengan Pantera dan terdorong mundur. "Sudah kubilang," tiba-tiba Ichigo ber-shunpo ke belakang Grimmjow "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan!"

Satu Getsuga lagi-lagi dilepaskan tepat pada Grimmjow dan membuatnya melemah dan jatuh. Ichigo terbang mengikuti tubuh Grimmjow. Namun tidak semudah itu untuk mengalahkan sang Sexta. Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Grimmjow menembakkan cero ke arah Ichigo. Vizard muda itu segera menahan cero dengan Tensa dan membelahnya. Grimmjow ber-sonido ke belakang Ichigo dan mengayunkan Pantera ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Ichigo menahannya. Tensa Zangetsu dan Pantera kembali beradu.

Grimmjow mengayunkan zanpakutounya berkali-kali ke arah Ichigo namun semuanya bisa dihadang, sampai kedua zanpakutou kembali bersilang. "Berakhir sudah, Grimmjow." Ichigo mendorong mundur Grimmjow dan bersiap untuk melepaskan serangan terakhir. "GRAAAAAH!"

_Kraak..._

Tiba-tiba topeng hollow Ichigo retak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Mata Ichigo yang kemballi berwarna karamel kini membulat terkejut, _Topeng...ku..._

Grimmjow pun tak kalah terkejut namun seringaian lebar itu kembali muncul dan dia langsung menebas dada Ichigo. "_Kau_ yang berakhir, Shinigami!"

Kali ini Ichigo yang jatuh. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat lemah dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Grimmjow ber-sonido ke sampingnya dan mengayunkan Pantera ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Ichigo menahan serangan tiba-tiba itu.

"Heh apapun kekuatan barusan, sepertinya kau berlebihan menggunakannya. Kau langsung terengah-engah ketika topeng itu hancur."

Ichigo makin sulit bernafas dan konsentrasinya pun buyar. Namun Grimmjow menikmati setiap detik penderitaan shinigami muda itu. Nafasnya yang pendek dan lemas, terdengar menggelitik di telinga sang Sexta. "Berakhir sudah, Shinigami. Kau memang cukup bagus tadi, tapi pada akhirnya... kekuatanmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan milikku!"

Grimmjow memukul jatuh Ichigo, membuatnya berguling-guling menabrak aspal jalan dan akhirnya mendarat keras dengan dadanya yang terluka tadi. Ichigo mengerang kesakitan dan berusaha kembali bangkit. Grimmjow mendarat dengan mulus. Walaupun tubuhnya penuh luka bakar dan darah, kondisinya masih lebih baik daripada shinigami yang berlutut beberapa langkah darinya.

"Sial...!" Ichigo kembali meraih wajahnya dan mengkonsentrasikan reiatsunya untuk kembali membentuk topeng hollownya. Namun gagal. Grimmjow yang melihat hal itu langsung menyeringai lebar dan ber-sonido ke arah Ichigo, berputar sekali dan menendang Ichigo tanpa ampun. Ichigo yang tak bisa bergerak, terpental beberapa meter dan kembali mendarat keras.

"Heh, sepertinya sekali hancur kau tidak bisa lagi menggunakan topeng itu untuk kedua kalinya. Atau mungkin tidak, melihat kau mengumpulkan reiatsu itu kembali seperti saat pertama kali menggunakannya."

Ichigo menatapnya lemah, sekarang dia benar-benar terjebak. Satu-satunya kekuatan yang dia miliki sudah terkuras. _Latihan selama satu bulan ini belum cukup untuk mengalahkannya._

"Tapi, apakah itu karena kau menerima terlalu banyak luka, atau menguras terlalu banyak reiryoku, atau mungkin ada limit waktu. Aku tidak tahu, tapi topeng itu..." Grimmjow ber-sonido ke hadapan Ichigo dan menendangnya hingga jatuh terlentang. Tensa Zangetsu terlepas dari tangannya. Karena pandangan Ichigo teralihkan pada zanpakutounya yang terlempar, dia tidak menyadari Grimmjow dengan cepat menahan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala dan menancapkan Pantera menembus kedua tangan Ichigo, menahannya di jalan.

"...sudah tak bisa kau gunakan. Benar kan?"

Mata Ichigo membelalak, namun dia hanya diam menatap Grimmjow yang sekarang menindih tubuhnya. Dia tidak merasakan sakit di tangannya, mungkin karena semua tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lemah. Atau mungkin karena espada yang menindihnya.

Mata Grimmjow menggerayangi tubuh Ichigo. Banyak luka dan darah di tubuh dan wajahnya, walaupun tidak seberapa dengan lukanya sendiri. Grimmjow menjilati bibirnya, "Kau tahu, Kurosaki. Kau terlihat menggoda dengan wujud bankaimu."

Ichigo mengerang, "Apa maksudmu...?"

Grimmjow menyentuh dada Ichigo, tepat pada lukanya yang masih mengalirkan darah. "Shihakushou milikmu berubah hingga menunjukkan lekuk tubuhmu. Bahkan bagian kerah makin terbuka. Kain putih membalut perut kecilmu. _Sangat merangsang_."

Ichigo pun mulai memberontak, "Minggir kau dari tubuhku! Lepaskan zanpakutoumu!"

Grimmjow memegang wajah Ichigo dan menengadahkannya hingga menunjukkan leher halus dan tampak lezat, "Takkan ku lepas lagi." Dia mulai menjilati dan menghisap leher Ichigo.

Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang, tubuhnya membeku. "Tidak... hentikan..." erangnya lemah. Ichigo merasa kekuatannya perlahan menghilang ketika Grimmjow mulai menyentuhnya. Selain itu, tubuh dan otaknya berpikiran lain.

_Apa yang harus ku lakukan?_

_

* * *

_Anayu: Hai yosh cut!

Ichigo: GANTUNG ITU!

Anayu: Gomen ngantuk, besok kuliah.

Grimmjow: ** - shock

Anayu: Gomen otakku udah nggak kuat. Grimm molest aku aja juga ga apa-apa kok *stabbed*

Ichigo: *ngomel2* - pelaku penusukkan

Rukia : *pats Ichi*

Anayu: Aku nggak tau Ichi pengen cepet2 di *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* sama Grimm -w-

Ichigo: *ngamuk*

Anayu: Review yah ;) *kabur*


End file.
